The present invention relates generally to tow bar assemblies and, more particularly, to a rugged tow bar assembly capable of operating with extreme differences in height between towed and towing vehicles.
A variety of different tow bar assemblies have been used in the past for the purpose of towing disabled vehicles. Such tow bar assemblies are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,374,593, issued to Smith, et al. on Feb. 22, 1983; 3,806,162, issued to Milner on Apr. 23, 1974; 3,472,529, issued to Gal on Oct. 14, 1969; and 3,119,631, issued to Wanamaker on Jan. 28, 1964. However, these tow bar assemblies are either too bulky, complicated and expensive using too many parts, or difficult to use when the vehicle to be towed is located on uneven terrain such as in a ditch, etc. Trailer hitch assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,196,919, issued to Tomen on Apr. 8, 1980; 3,481,630 and 3,481,631, issued to Parkhurst on Dec. 2, 1969; and 2,693,369, issued to Gross on Nov. 2, 1954. A bumper hitch assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,789, issued to Safford on Dec. 10, 1963. Finally, a bumper attachment used for parking a vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,958, issued to Fawcett, et al. on Feb. 7, 1967.